1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to garment designs for women and children's "body suits" and "cat suits", both of which are tight-fitting one-piece garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of most types of body suits and cat suits, it is necessary when using bathroom facilities, or toilet, to remove the whole garment and have it hanging at the wearer's ankles on the floor. This is inconvenient, unsanitary, time consuming and very impractical.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,396 to Craig a one-piece type garment has "a concealed seat panel integrally formed with a waistband to conceal the seams" . . . "to permit comfortable easy use of restroom facilities". U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,205 to Meryash shows a jump suit "with a rear drop-seat panel that opens downwardly . . ." In U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,356 to Tomasi-Dubois a jumpsuit has a dropseat "with attached side tabs for fastening". U.S. Pat. No. 679,572 to Pennington discloses a "combination undergarment", namely, a "union suit" having a rear opening with flaps. Union suits of other types are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,092,900 to E. H. Davison et al; 1,099,755 having a dropseat with straps which may "be tied together"; 1,182,386 to Kline and 1,529,629 to Godbehere. In addition, other prior art patents show garments having drop-seat panels, namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,485,793 to McKee; 1,967,233 to Fellroth, in which the drop seat is secured by a belt; and 2,611,132 to Moeller having "a drop seat panel formed out of the trouser portion".